


"I need to get a new bed."

by ThePsychoticQueen



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: BDSM, Dom Loki, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sex Toys, ropes, rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 21:44:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3785314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePsychoticQueen/pseuds/ThePsychoticQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony worships his god, and needs to buy sturdier furniture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I need to get a new bed."

Loki shoved Tony onto the bed, ripping off his clothes and trailing his hands all over Tony's torso. He began to kiss Tony, clashing their mouths together and tasting every inch of him. He gasped, pulling away as his hand moved downwards, taking Tony's cock in his hand as he began to stroke. He grinned as continued his attentions, sparkling green eyes staring into Tony's, who were rolled into the back of his head in ecstasy. 

"Ugh...Loki. Please, I - I need..." Tony choked out.

"What do you need, Tony?" Loki breathed, leaning down and trailing kisses down Tony's chest. He paid special attention near his arc reactor, treating it like the most reverent and holy thing in the world, kissing around the metal and then sucking at his skin.

"I, I need you," Tony gasped out.

"Shh, love, all in good time." Loki replied, moving downwards until his head was aligned with Tony's crotch. He engulfed him in his mouth in one go, deep throating Tony entirely and making the man below him gasp.

"Oh god!" Tony cried out, as Loki began to suck and lick, bobbing up and down enthusiastically, and showing exactly why he was called Silvertongue.

Loki pulled off as Tony wriggled underneath him, warning him that if he continued, he wouldn't be able to last. Loki was primal as he moved upwards, attacking Tony with his lips and kissing him like Tony was oxygen, and he was in desperate need for air. He then pulled away, making Tony whine as he got off the bed and started to undress himself.

"On your knees, turn around," Loki ordered, undoing his belt and taking off his pants.

His boxers came next, and then his shirt, and he aligned himself with Tony's entrance as he obeyed him, turning around and presenting himself wantonly. Loki began to prepare himself with some lube from the dresser, stroking his length as Tony whined for him to get a move on.

"Patience is a virtue, Tony," Loki chuckled, but then thrust in hard, sliding into Tony and making the man below him gasp. He pulled in and out, starting up a rhythm as he continued to thrust into the man underneath him. Tony gasped and bucked as Loki thrust in, pounding him into the bed as he moved hard and fast. He was going to have bruises in the morning, that was for sure.

"Oh god, oh god, my god...oh my god!" Tony moaned, writhing as he felt like he was being torn in two. It was so painful, but it was also so pleasurable.

Loki reached underneath him as he continued to thrust, taking Tony's cock in his hand and began to stroke. "Scream for me, my darling boy," Loki breathed, pumping Tony until the man was thrashing underneath him, squirming in both pleasure and pain, only held in place by Loki's rough hands.

"Ahhh!" Tony cried as he came, yelling in ecstasy as Loki continued to pound into him, coming in his hands as Loki's own moved back to Tony's waist, holding on for dear life as he continued to thrust in and out. Loki came soon after, spurting his load into Tony and pulling out, falling onto the bed as he panted. Tony slumped, no longer being able to hold himself up as he began to laugh softly.

"Holy shit," he breathed in disbelief, "That was amazing."

Loki smirked, propping himself up on his elbow and looking down at the completely debauched looking Tony. "That was nothing," Loki promised, raising an eyebrow as his smirk stayed in place. Two ropes then appeared in his hand by magic, and Tony raised an eyebrow.

"Ready for round two?" Loki asked him sultrily. Tony groaned, rolling over onto his back and staring up at the ceiling. Why him?

"I don't think I'll be ready for some time," he confessed, feeling like he was completely spent. He was constantly amazed by Loki's stamina, and ability to keep going and going. Perks of being a god, he supposed.

"Oh, I think I can rectify that. Arms to your side," Loki ordered.

Tony groaned, but did as he was asked. "Lokes, really, I think I'm done," Tony protested, as his wrists were bound to the bedpost, and he was tied up spread eagle as Loki began to work on his ankles. Loki tugged on the ropes, making sure they were firm and wouldn't budge, then moved up the length of Tony's body until he was hovering over Tony's limp cock again.

"Trust me," Loki whispered, then went down. His head bobbed up and down, licking the length of Tony's shaft, and sucking the head until he went down again, taking in Tony's length and sucking and stroking him like a wanton whore. However, as soon as Tony was hard again, he pulled away. Tony whined in protest, opening his eyes and looking at Loki in question. "Shh, love, wait," Loki chastised, standing up and moving over to the dresser.

From the drawers he pulled out a whip, and a long thick dildo. He moved over to Tony, then began to tease his entrance with the toy, brushing it over his hole but not putting it in.

"Loki!" Tony groaned, head tilting back in frustration.

"I want to see you squirm, boy. Stretched out, bound, and gagged before your god. You are mine, you understand?" Loki hissed, teasing Tony by prodding his entrance with the toy, starting to push in but then pulling out, "You are mine. Say it." Loki ordered.

"Oh god!" Tony breathed, sweat running down his brow, "I'm yours! Fuck - I'm yours!" Tony yelled, not being able to take the teasing anymore.

"Good boy," Loki purred, then slicked the dildo up, and pushed it in slowly. Tony groaned as he felt it fill him, and his eyes widened as it started to shake.

"Holy - fuck! Is this new?!" he shouted, surprised at the movement within him. It was already beginning to drive him crazy, and his cock was twitching with pre cum already.

"Yes, I bought it just for this occasion," Loki grinned, moving up Tony's body and began to kiss him passionately. He then backed away, sitting up over Tony as he trailed the whip down his torso. Tony shuddered, but in anticipation as Loki continued to stroke him with the riding crop.

"Do you want this?" Loki breathed, trailing the whip over one nipple, and then the next.

"God, oh yes, god yes!" Tony breathed, squirming underneath Loki as his wrists tried to break free from their restraints. The whip came down, and Tony hissed in pleasure.

"Stop squirming," Loki barked.

Tony tried to obey the order, but the toy inside of him was driving him crazy. "Loki," he choked out, wriggling his ass, trying to tell him of the problem. Another slap from the whip.

"I will take it out when I say it's time," Loki replied, but nevertheless turned down the volume - he didn't want his boy coming too soon, now. He continued to smack Tony, relishing the red spots that showed up, and then ducking down to kiss and suck them better. After a few minutes of this, Loki threw away the whip, tired of waiting. He produced from thin air a cock ring, making Tony's eyes widen as he slid it onto Tony. He then pulled out the plug, making Tony whine as he readjusted the robes on his ankles, making it easier for him to gain access.

"I am going to fill you boy, so deep, and so well. And I won't let you come. I won't let you come until you are begging for it, screaming my name, and worshiping me," Loki breathed, positioning himself over Tony's entrance. Tony was panting by now, squeezing his eyes shut in frustration as he grit his teeth.

"You lil' shit, never." Tony protested, receiving a smack from Loki.

"Shh, or do I have to gag you as well?" Loki warned.

Tony smirked, looking down at Loki with eyes full of mischief. "But then how would I be able to worship your sweet ass?" Tony rebuffed, making Loki glare, but smirk - he then thrust in without warning, cutting off Tony's next remark and making him gasp. Loki moved in and out almost desperately, showing no mercy as he used his full strength. Tony was writhing and bucking underneath him in minutes, feeling like he was being torn in two. But oh how he loved it.

" **Loki!** Oh - ugh! Fuck! Ugh, faster!" Tony screamed, cock throbbing as his release felt imminent. But he couldn't come, the ring was preventing that. Loki obliged however, pounding in even faster and harder until the bed began to creak, finally breaking underneath them. Loki didn't stop however, and kept pounding in until he cried out with his own release, pulling out and falling on top of Tony's chest.

"My, my. That's the second one this month," Loki chuckled, pecking Tony on the lips.

"Ugh, Loki..." Tony groaned, feeling like he was going to die if he didn't get release soon. Loki chuckled, but his hand went down and began to fiddle with the ring, but didn't yet take it off, making Tony groan.

"Such a good boy," Loki crooned, beginning to stroke Tony along his length. "But I didn't hear you beg to come." Loki reminded him, making Tony glare at the trickster god.

"Fucking hell. Fine, please. Please, Loki, let me come!" Tony begged, squirming underneath him. Loki chuckled, but finally took of the ring, then Tony gasped as Loki's mouth was on him again, sucking him into oblivion.

"Holyyyy shiit!" Tony cried out as he came, unloading into Loki's mouth as the God of Mischief drank every last drop, pulling up with a smirk. They cuddled each other for a little while after that, after Loki had undid the ropes, they just lay there - side by side, "I need to get a new bed." Tony announced after several minutes, rolling his eyes as Loki began to laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N : So, this is my first time writing smut. Please forgive me if it's bad, and tell me what you think! :D
> 
>  
> 
> Edited on 5/23/16 because holy shit, paragraph and sentence structure! It's amazing how much one can learn in a year...


End file.
